Wishes Interpretted
by Hikari Aijuntani
Summary: Miaka and Yui sealed the book so the two worlds couldn't pass between each other. But what happens if they weren't specific enough and the Gods interpretted their wish differently? What happens when Suzaku needs help for his senshi? HotOC TasOC
1. Chapter 1

**Miaka and Yui sealed the book so the two worlds could not pass between each other anymore. But what if they weren't specific enough and the Gods interpretted it as _they_ couldn't pass between the two worlds anymore?? What would happen if Suzaku needed help for his senshi??**

* * *

The two newest members of Keisuke Yuuki's collegiate group of students, interested in Chinese Legend, stood together waiting impatiently for the group to begin their studying. The leader's younger sister was late as was usual for Miaka Yuuki; only three things at any given time occupied her mind: Taka, food, and Taka. And as such was an incredibly huge annoyance to the shorter of the two members, Sachiko Aijuntani. Sachiko was only about 5"3' with short, pixie-like lavender hair and large soul-searching periwinkle eyes. Her soft skin was a pale peach, she never tanned, and she was rather well-endowed. She had a fiery temper when riled and rather distrusting of people in general; but at the same time was incredibly loyal to her friends. No one knew much about Sachiko's dark past except for her best friend Takako Morimoto. One would wonder how such physically different women had become such close friends.

Unlike her short counterpart, Takako was 5'9" with long tan legs. Her slashing silver eyes could pierce to the center of one's heart and offset her waist-length ebony locks rather nicely. Takako had a soft smile than endeared her to everyone but was not a social person. She, herself had a rather large bust, but not as big as Sachiko's (and she teased her best friend about it endlessly). Her personality was very similar to Sachiko, except she was much more tranquil; hence why their friendship was so strong.

Both girls were rather slim but had enough meat on them to fill their figures favorably; which aided in their uniforms making them very attractive, though neither noticed such a phenomenon. Short, midnight blue, pleaded skirts with matching jackets adorned the two women, along with a white blouse and a striking red tie. While the uniforms were rather bland, personal touches made them unique. Sachiko always wore black, stiletto heels with her uniform and long silver hoop earrings. This of course differed from Takako who wore a seemingly endless amount of black and purple gel bracelets and a silver locket.

The warm, studious interior of the group's room on campus seemed to turn cold as Takako spoke, her soft voice floating melodious around the room, "How late did Miaka say she was going to be??"

Sachiko replied her annoyance for Miaka creeping into her voice as she rolled her eyes, "She called about five minutes ago. She had to stop and pick up Yui at her apartment," reaching over she glanced at her friend's pocket watch, "And it's starting to get late."

Keisuke only smiled, "They'll be here soon. And we can continue studying until they get here. Then Yui can tutor Miaka and," he nudged Tetsuya, "And you can tutor Yui."

Sunglasses adorning his face, the young man never lost his cool. With a mischievous smile, Tetsuya continued reading through his research. Being a rather impatient woman, Sachiko began to rummage through the group's horde of books. At the bottom of a cardboard box, that was quickly falling apart, she found an old leather bound book with gold writing on the binding. But the title was in Chinese and she couldn't read the language very well, "Huh…what's this book"

Takako glanced over and shrugged, "I haven't seen that one before. Where'd you get it Keisuke?"

His cheerful eyes glanced up and widened seeing the book they were holding was indeed The Universe of the Four Gods, "From a library. They were getting rid of it and it looked interesting, so I took it," he covered the true story with a lie.

With her petite hands, Sachiko moved to start flipping through the pages when Miaka and Yui walked in and with a sudden burst of speed Miaka snatched it out of her hands, "That one's mine! Don't open it!"

Takako rolled her eyes, "Chill, Miaka. It's just a book. What's it gonna do….eat me?"

For once in her life, Miaka stood speechless wondering if Takako knew how right she truly was. But nonetheless, she held the book tight to her chest possessively. Understanding, Yui walked over and gently placed a hand on Miaka's shoulder in comfort, "She's just a bit protective of it is all. It's very old and fragile."

"Ya could've asked me for it ya know?" Sachiko replied and sat down, "Can we get on with it? It's late; Taka-chan and I need to get home soon; more finals in the morning," she offered a soft smile.

Tetsuya returned the smile and sat up, "sure…I've got tonight's research here….somewhere, rummaging through papers everyone quickly sat in a makeshift circle, except for Takako. Looking at the group she merely asked her question, "I'm getting a drink. Anyone want one?"

Nods came all around, except from Miaka, who was sitting in-between Keisuke and Yui. She was running her fingertips across the book's cover as if reminiscing, "Taka said he couldn't make it tonight."

"You can tutor him later then," Takako replied while grabbing glasses for everyone.

Miaka smiled; Takako was always very nice to her. She suddenly remembered she needed her books to show everyone what she had found for their study group. Momentarily forgetting about the book in her lap, she jumped up sending it tumbling in the air.

Tetsuya saw it falling open first, "The book!"

"Grab it!" a panicked yell came from Keisuke.

Sachiko watched curiously and shook her head in confusion when she thought she heard the cry of a bird, "C'mon, it's just a bo-"she stopped when she started to glow red, "…Takako?"

The soft clinking of glasses informed everyone that Takako had returned to the study area, but confused, "What's going on?" When she too began to glow red, the glasses filled with various liquids dropped, spilling onto the floor.

The four friends watched horrified as the book finally fell open and their two newest companions vanished in the blinding red light, leaving only the open book in its wake.

Keisuke's soft comment of disbelief broke through the thick silence, "…oh no…"

* * *

**Why didn't Miaka and yui get sucked in again??**

**Leme know what you think!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters from it. I do own Takako and Sachiko.**

* * *

"What just happened," Yui asked confused. Why hadn't she and Miaka been sucked back in?

"They're…they're in the book," Tetsuya softly stated the obvious. But it was Miaka who picked up the book and began to read aloud what was happening. It was if time had been reversed in the book. People had suddenly been erased and history altered. Houki and Boushin were no longer there. And while Miaka and Yui still had the memories of what had happened with the demon Tenkou and their many exploits into the book since then….it was no longer in the book.

* * *

The two remaining seishi of Suzaku knelt in the palace shrine praying softly but vehemently. It had only been a few days since their hardest blow from the ongoing battle. And it felt as though they were fighting a losing battle. Chichiri knelt with Tasuki and spoke the words they both thought as tears ran unbidden down their cheeks, "Please, Suzaku, grant us the strength of our friends. This is a horrible war and to end it, our strength alone is not enough."

"We can't do this alone Suzaku….please…we need help," Tasuki added softly his pride of no consequence in this matter.

Neither of the men had time to react to the sudden pain of being slammed into the floor by being landed on from above. They were in a sudden tangle of bodies, two of which Tasuki was sure were female, "What the hell?! 'Geroff me!"

"I'm trying to!" one soft voice cried out but was quickly muffled as the four tangled bodies were squished once more in another flurry of bodies.

Chichiri cried out from the bottom of the pile, "Could everyone please get up? We're kind of squished, no da!"

"Takako, what is going on?!" a second female voice yelled out desperately squirming to get up.

"I don't know, Sachiko….I wish to the gods, I did!"

"Get off me guys! I can't breathe!" a familiar 13 year-old voice came muffled from somewhere inside the pile.

Chichiri suddenly stopped moving, "Chiriko?"

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Chiriko, I didn't know I had landed on you," a deeper, gentler voice sliced through the din.

This time Tasuki stopped moving, "Mitsukake?"

"Everyone move please. My beauty will not last long if I cannot breathe."

A hearty laugh came in response. With a sudden movement and an obvious burst of strength, a young, violet haired man rose from the pile inconsiderately making everyone else fly off the pile so he could stand. Chichiri was the first to stand, "You highness? Nuriko? I thought you were-"

"You guys are supposed to be dead!" Tasuki finished his comrades thought but lacking in the magician's finesse.

It was the man with violet hair, Nuriko, who answered with a huge smile on his feminine face, "We were! But we're not anymore!"

Unable to contain himself, Tasuki started to hug his fallen comrades, hugging Nuriko last finally realizing how he was acting. He quickly dropped the man and cleared his throat putting on his tough guy act. No one seemed to see the two women who landed there first.

A soft, tanned hand ran through her ebony hair before turning to her friend, "What's going on Sachiko?"

Her friend pixie-like in stature stared at the scene in front of her rather confused, "Like I know?"

The littlest male jumped up and down excited, "How did you guys bring us back?!"

Chichiri himself looked confused, "We were just praying to Suzaku to give us your strength and you all landed here, no da!"

Takako mumbled to herself, over hearing the response, "Yeah…and it HURT."

"No kidding."

The one referred to as "His Highness" heard both comments from them and looked over in the corner seeing the young women for the first time, "And who are you mysterious ladies?" He quickly noted they were dressed similar to Miaka, Suzaku No Miko.

Chiriko, in all the excitement, also noted their attire and wrongly assumed it was Miaka with her friend Yui, "You're back!" He tackled them both with a hug and then knelt between them, "but wait….I thought you sealed the book."

Sachiko looked to her friend and merely mouthed mimicry of the question 'we're back?' She turned her blue eyes on the young child, "Who do you think is back?"

Takako quirked a shapely black eyebrow, "Back? We've never been here before. And sealed what book?"

Chiriko got an adorable confused look on his face, "Well, you're Miaka and Yui of course."

At this Sachiko burst out laughing at the mere thought someone could mistake either of them for Miaka Yuuki, "That little girl? Are you kidding?!"

Takako too smiled, "Well, we were with them….before we came here. Wherever 'here' is."

The emperor spoke, "Yes, Miaka. Here she is our savior. The Priestess of Suzaku."

"Clumsy, idiotic, annoying, Taka-obsessed, food-obsessed, Miaka Yuuki is your savior?" Both girls looked as though they were in extreme disbelief.

Tasuki glared at Sachiko for her blatant insult of Miaka, his brotherly instincts came up and he grabbed his fan pointing it threateningly at the strange girl, "Don't ever speak about Miaka that way."

Sachiko quirked an eyebrow at the mere thought of being threatened by an over-sized fan. Standing up she tromped on Tasuki foot with her stiletto heels, hard. The flame haired man yelled in pain and jumped up and down on one foot.

The tight-knit group laughed softly in response to Tasuki's dilemma. Chichiri spoke up for his friend, "I don't think that was necessary, no da. But since he started it…"

Turing soul-wrenching periwinkle eyes on the man with the blue hair that defied gravity, her eyes widened at his comment, "Necessary? I have no idea what is going on! We were in our study group and then suddenly landed here in a human sandwich of prayers and dead people! No will one of you kindly please at least tell us where we are?!"

His Highness with his long, flowing brunette hair, smiled at this young woman's spunk, "You are in the Empire of Konan."

"Konan?...Why does that sounds familiar," Sachiko looked at her friend thoughtfully, who only shrugged unable to answer the question.

Chichiri tapped his chin with his hand in thought, "You two must have been brought through the book instead of Miaka and Yui."

Takako, still sitting on the floor, looked up and sighed, "I don't know. Brought through the book? Gods, I was just joking about it eating me."

Tasuki looked down at the one called Takako not understanding her humor, "The book eats people?...That's not right, books' can't eat people."

Her silver eyes danced merrily, "I wasn't being serious."

Mitsukake placed a hand on the Emperor's shoulder, "Hotohori, Your highness, might I suggest we move out of the shrine and attempt to figure this all out?"

Hotohori nodded, "A very sound idea, Mitsukake. Come everyone, we will go to a more comfortable place to discuss this. Tasuki, help Takako up."

Grumbling softly, Tasuki held out his hand to the young girl, who glared at his reluctance. He figured she only placed her hand in his to stand because she ached from falling. But he couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was. In a flurry of robes, the group was lead to a conference room in the palace with more than enough room for all of them. Takako, having released Tasuki's hand, tried not to be too obvious about staring around at all the beauty surrounding them. Sachiko, on the other hand, was being far too obvious about staring and gaping. Nuriko smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Sachiko glanced warily back at him, "Very much. It reminds of ancient China…or at least what I would picture it to look like."

"Well, this is China. I suppose to people from Miaka's time it would be considered ancient." He liked this girl, she was fun and unpredictable.

Tasuki quirked his head and looked back at the girl with suck dark hair, "You're not very talkative….don't you talk?"

Glancing at him with sparkling silver eyes, she shook her head softly and laughed, "I do talk….it is all just so beautiful."

Tasuki felt his gut clench when she laughed. He smiled a toothy grin, blinked and turns to his friends, "I'm still confused as to why you all are here. I mean, we saw you die, we saw your spirits, and we all saw Yui seal the book."

His purple braid swinging slightly, Nuriko gestured for Sachiko to take a place between himself and Hotohori. She sat down suspiciously still unsure what was happening, "If Miaka and Yui were supposed to be here then why did we come instead"

"That is exactly what we must figure out," Hotohori smiled at the young girl. She was quite a beauty, not like him and Nuriko, but cute, even more so when confused.

Chiriko put his mind to work and spit out his question leading to the right conclusion, "Well, if Miaka and Yui sealed the book and asked to separate the two world's forever, then they wouldn't be able to come back would they?"

"If Suzaku meant for the priestess to return and she couldn't then He would find the most capable woman, or women, to replace her…." Mitsukake spoke aloud his thoughts on the subject.

"Both Chiriko and Mitsukake makes good points….but are they mean to replace Miaka as priestesses?" Nuriko asked putting a friendly arm around Sachiko.

Sachiko suddenly had a flashback of Keisuke making a comment about a book, "There can only be one priestess…"

Takako looked at her friend,"Keisuke said that…..now we know what he meant."

The tallest seishi spoke next, his calming voice soothing everyone's confusion, "Then why are you here if not to be priestesses?"

* * *

**Are they to replace Miaka??**

**Lemme know what you think!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any characters from it. I do own Takako and Sachiko.**

* * *

"Oh sure like we know. All we were doing was studying, right after Miaka grabbed that silly book from me as if her life depended on it," bringing her small hands up, Sachiko rubbed her fingertips into her temples to try and relieve the headache she could feel coming on.

Takako replayed that scene in the study hall in her mind, "She must have been trying to prevent this. Heh, lot of good it did," she added with a hint of sarcasm, "Now we're stuck here in a land we've only read about in books."

Chiriko was far too exuberant for everyone else but he shared his excitement nonetheless, "But it's nice here, you'll like Konan."

Hotohori readily agreed when Nuriko pointed out the two girls should stay at the palace. And he quickly told them about the few empty rooms around the palace they were allowed to choose from. Realizing he needed in to inform his council of his unexpected return, Hotohori cast a quick look to Sachiko and then entrusted Chiriko to show their guests around the palace. He didn't see that Sachiko returned is longing gaze as he left the room, But Nuriko did and he only smiled before commenting so softly, Sachiko wasn't even sure she heard him, "He is available you know."

Sachiko started at him with blatant embarrassment but Nuriko only winked his eyes that matched his hair, "Well, let's show you around."

Takako stood achy and rubbed her right shoulder from landing on Tasuki earlier. Seeing her discomfort, Tasuki pursed his lip together in his usual fashion and grumbled, "Sorry for hurting you."

She only smiled in response dismissing her pain, "its okay. Just a little sore, nothing a little bit of time won't heal. So why is it do you think we're here?"

Nuriko shook his head softly, "Honestly, we don't know. But it was Suzaku's doing. He wanted you here for a reason. But the first thing we should do is get you two a room. I'm sure you'd like to have some time alone to think and get ready for dinner."

Chichiri nodded in concurrence "Nuriko is right. Suzaku wants you here. And shortly after you appeared, everyone came back. It's very possible it was by your doing and not by mine and Tasuki's prayer."

Tasuki fell back next to the woman with ebony hair, she intrigued him. She was quite beautiful, "its Takako isn't it? I'm Tasuki….or Genroe depending on who you talk too."

Her eyes sparkled in humor, "It's nice to meet your, Tasuki."

Acting rather awkward, a strange thing for Tasuki who was normally confident, loud, and overbearing, he glanced over at her again, "There's an empty room down by me, if you'd like it. It's not very big but it's nice."

"Sure, right now I'd be happy with a closet."

"All right, then I'll go ahead and show you."

Taking his arm quickly, she startled him. No woman was that bold with him, it was usually the other way around. But the thing was he didn't like women…..well, except maybe for her. He gave her a toothy grin and walked with her down to his end of the palace.

"Here ya go, Sachiko. This is one of the other empty rooms. Think it might be best; it's the closest one to one of us in case you need anything," Nuriko slid the door open for her and revealed an enormous, lavish room fit for a queen. While highly impressed, she turned and stared at Nuriko suspiciously, "And just which one of you is it that is closest?"

She got a mischievous smile in return but no answer. But Nuriko's gaze was suddenly brought to something behind her, turning she came face to face with Hotohori. Laughing nervously, Sachiko turned back around and glared at Nuriko for his interference, but he only smiled.

"So, Sachiko isn't it? You're staying here by me?" Hotohori looked down upon her with his slashing born eyes.

"Heh, yes I suppose so."

"You honor me with your presence. It will be nice to have someone other than men around. I suggest we all get ready for dinner."

"Well, your highness I would've rectified that earlier if you had merely said something," Nuriko joked bringing up the memories of when he dressed as his sister Korin. Everyone erupted into laughter while Sachiko merely flirted and put her arm around the violet haired man, "But I like Nuriko, he's fun."

In a flurry of robes, Nuriko picked her into his arms as though she weighed nothing at all, "See majesty? She likes me."

In a very well-hidden streak of jealousy, Hotohori grinned and took Sachiko into his own arms, "Ah, but she likes me more," he smiled down at her and set her down inside her room, I'll come escort you when the time comes," he smiled a heart-melting smile and walked away with his comrades. Not feeling the least bit guilt, Sachiko watched him walk away before she wandered into her room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tasuki opened the door to Takako's room and she found that he had grossly understated the sheer magnificence of her room, or at least what she was used to.

Tasuki shrugged, "Like I said, nothing special. It's not as nice as the other rooms here in the palace; but it's not bad. I get stuck over here cuz I'm not very welcome by my profession before I became a seishi. The Emperor's councilmen are worried I would bring a bad reputation, so I get stuck over here," he caught gazes with Takako, "It'll be nice to have some company way over here."

Takako watched amused as he backed up, "I'll um…I'll come get you for dinner in a bit…" he continued to look at her as he retreated toward his own room and almost fell over the railing in to the bushes.

"Tasuki!" she laughed, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine," he growled and made his way into his room.

Sitting at dinner, Sachiko and Takako were both terribly hungry, but their hunger did nothing to curb their curiosity. They listened intently to the many conversations going on around them about the times it had been since the 6 men had seen each other. Tasuki as usual was getting drunk on a fair amount of sake. Takako turned her piercing eyes on Chichiri, "Have you figured out why we're here yet?"

Chichiri swallowed his food hard; he had indeed used his down time to do some research in the palace archives but hadn't found anything, "No, I haven't yet. It looks like you may be here a while until we can figure out how to send you home again."

Sachiko pushed her rice around in the bowl when she heard that. The more she saw of the palace, the more she liked it. And everyone was so nice here. Takako and she had nothing in their world. No family as both had died a long time ago, no friends except each other, and both had dead end jobs.

Mitsukake softly put down his chopsticks and leaned down to stroke Tama, who purred very loud and yelped happily with a high meow, "Well, with the war going on, I'm sure we can sue all the help we can get. Suzaku must think they can do something to help us."

"Very true, Mitsukake. We just have to figure out how. And until we figure out how to get you home, you'll both stay here. And if you wish to help us during the war, we'd be more than happy for your help," he smiled at Sachiko in prompting hoping for her aid. Chichiri and Nuriko both nodded enthusiastically.

Sachiko looked at Takako for affirmation. She always depended on her best friend to make sure every decision was okay. Takako shrugged slightly and smiled. Turning back to the emperor, her periwinkle eyes twinkled, "We'd be happy to. Might as well be useful while we're here."

"We're happy to have your help," he replied, meaning the comment to both girls though he spoke only to Sachiko.

Tasuki suddenly spoke, he words slurred and his voice thick. Clearly he had had too much to drink, "If you guys came back….does that mean the Seiryuu have come back too? And why didn't Tamahome come back?"

Chichiri's eye contracted in thought, "I hadn't thought about that. I hope they haven't returned. That would be the worst thing to have happen during this war."

Chiriko stopped eating momentarily and gave a rather simple but mind-numbing comment, "I don't think Tamahome can come back. He was reborn in Miaka's world…we came back because we haven't been reborn yet, and now it seems won't be."

"Is it so bad not being reborn?" Takako spoke softly glancing worriedly at a very drunk Tasuki.

"No, no of course not, especially now that we are home. But we've been waiting a long time," the short, genius replied resuming his meal.

"Well, if we ha known you were waiting on us, we would've come sooner."

Nuriko spoke next in joy, "Well, at least your came!"

The emperor smiled at Sachiko, "And you have helped us a great deal with just your presence. We are eternally grateful."

Her lucid hair shook in all direction as Sachiko shook her head, "We'll be able to help more once we figure out why we're here."

"Well, right now, there's really nothing to do except wait. I will contact Taiitsukun at first light and see if she will tell me what is going on. It I can't contact her, we may have to go to her mountain," Chichiri casually wiped his mouth and leaned away from the table.

The flame-hair seishi stand angrily while Takako grabbed his glass to keep t from tipping over and spilling, "Taiitsukun! She'll just take them away, just like she took Miaka and Tamahome away….," he stalked out of the room.

Chichiri called after his friend in worry while Chiriko set about his apologies," You'll have to forgive, Tasuki. He doesn't like it much when people go away. His best friend, Kouji, died in the last war. And then when we all were killed; then Miaka and Tamahome are gone now too."

Takako nodded, "That's understandable. I don't like it much either."

"Everyone but Chichiri left him in a very short time span, and at the time he just had to suck it up and cope," Nuriko pushed his hair out of his eyes that conveyed his sadness for his friend.

"Was he close to Miaka and Tamahome?" Takako asked her silver eyes filled with hurt for Tasuki.

"We all were…"Mitsukake spoke up once more setting Tama on his shoulder.

Hotohori voice gained a sound of endearment, "Yes, she was not only our priestess but a dear friend to us all."

"Poor Tasuki…"Takako knew what it felt like to only have one person left to care for her.

Worried for the girls' health, Mitsukake wasn't going to take any chances for exhaustion, "We should all retire for the night. Coming back from the dead is no easy task, and nor is bringing someone back from the dead."

At this, both women realized just how tired and achy they were. Sachiko pushed her finger into her temples again. Chiriko ran over to the girls and gave them both a hug offering his thanks for their help, as did Mitsukake and Chichiri. Not having people thank them for anything in so long, the action touched the girls deeply.

Nuriko hugged the girl next to him, "I'm sure his majesty can lead you to your room, Sachiko," he winked playfully, "And if he bothers you, just let me know. I'm only across the way."

* * *

Though she returned his hug and tried to smile, she couldn't help but remember what Tasuki had said about being taken away. She really had no desire to leave at all, "Good night everyone. See you in the morning."

Takako, like the others stood to leave the room, "I'm going to check on Tasuki and hopefully find my room again," laughing quietly she left the room and walked along the wooden walkway admiring the beauty of the grounds. She pasted many tree full of blossoms, beautiful statues depicting great warriors, and tributes to a great deity of some kind. But it wasn't until she had almost reached the area of her room did she see the palace pond…and her Tasuki lying next to it. She slowly let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding during her search. Her steps were soft as she walked down the wooden steps painted gold and towards the flame wielding seishi. Upon reaching him, she merely stood unsure of what to say.

She didn't have to wait long, Tasuki turned his intense eyes upwards to her. He didn't say a word but licked his hand nonchalantly as if to tell her to have a seat. In doing so, Takako merely smiled and watched him.

"Did Chichiri go to speak with the witch?"

* * *

**What will Taistsukun say about the two girls?? Will she know why they're here??**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

He stood in swift anger, no to be dramatic, but because he had no other choice, "He just as bad as the witch!...except not quite as ugly….He want to take it all away too!"

"Tasuki, they can't make anyone do something they don't want to do."

"You're wrong. They do it all the time. They've done it since I can remember becoming a Seishi," his voice turned solemn but full of truth, "They say they can do it because you don't belong. Because you're not truly apart of our world. Just like they did with Miaka and Tamahome."

"Well, then that's too bad for them. If I decide to stay then I will do so," she smirked letting her smile touch her eyes, "Whether they like it or not."

Stooping his tirade for a moment, he looked down at her with admiration and a touch of some other emotion, "Hn, you're stubborn like Miaka was. And they still made her go."

"Nah, even Miaka can't beat me in being stubborn. Sachiko can on occasion. But I'm not going anywhere unless I want to."

Curiousity struck him and he asked his question before he could stop himself, "You don't wanna go back home then?"

She shrugged nonchalantly as if the subject wasn't painful to bring up, even though it was, "The only real friend I had there is here with me. There's more for me here then there ever will be at home. Here, I'm useful."

"Was it bad for you there?" Concern overcame his anger as he sat down next to her.

"I was on my own mostly, except for Sachiko. No family to speak of. Useless…..I was brought here for a reason and I'm not leaving."

Tasuki smiled at her determination, he merely brought her into the shelter of his shoulder and stood with her, "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

And so they walked back to the walkway and stopped hen he had led her to her doorway. Sliding it open or her he released her but leaned against her doorway.

"Good Night Tasuki. I'll see you in the morning."

Being the spontaneous man that he was, he couldn't stop himself from making a pass at her, "I could always keep you company if you'd like," he flashed his roguish smile on her.

But Takako was not one to turn down what she wanted. And she was realizing how much she wanted Tasuki, "Well, that's up to you," walking into her room she didn't wait for him to follow but merely sat down to take her shoes and socks off.

Walking in and sliding the door shut, Tasuki wasted no time stripping his shirt and lying on her bed. Smiling softly she lied next to him and gazed up at him. It wasn't until then he realized how much he wanted to kiss her, to be the one to take away that underlying sadness in her eyes. But thinking better of it and remembering all he had had to drink, he settled for just starting at her, "Go to sleep. Who knows what Suzaku has in store for you."

Takako only smiled and sighed, "Well, if I must." But it didn't take long for her to fall asleep next to him. He waited until he knew for sure she was asleep and laid one strong arm across her waist drawing her into his safe embrace, and then he allowed himself to sleep also.

* * *

But it was back in the dining room before their interlude, that Hotohori was escorting Sachiko to her room. Of course he was more trying not to stare at her legs that were set off wonderfully by those shoes she was wearing, than paying attention to where he was going. Her small arm was encased around his strong one as they walked along the wooden walkway. Very unaware of violet eyes following their every move.

Sachiko broke the silence as her voice floated up to Hotohori's ears, "Is what Tasuki said true? If this Taiitsukun is contacted will we have to leave?"

He shook his head, more of his silky hair falling free from its lone restraint, "I do not know, Sachiko. That will be up to her. More importantly, up to Suzaku."

As they reached their respective rooms, she released his arm and leaned forward against the walkway railings, taking in the beauty of the grounds. To her it was hard to believe that such beauty was here, when over the palace walls a battle raged between kingdoms.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he picked a small pink flower she was admiring, "These flowers only grow here on the palace grounds in Konan. They will not grow anywhere else."

"Hmm, I've never seen anything more beautiful…" she laughed, "Except perhaps for you and Nuriko. I've never met anyone like you Hotohori."

"Well, I must concede that you are right. Although, I am not much more beautiful than these gardens….I don't know that I've ever met anyone like you either, Sachiko. You're strong personality is unlike anyone I've ever known, even Tasuki."

She smiled at his compliment and boldly reached over to him playing with the tips of his beautiful locks, "Not that is will truly matter if Taiitsukun has her way, no?"

"I think we shall have to prolong that as much a possible then," laying his hand upon her own he tried to convey comfort to the girl he was quickly learning to care for.

"This Suzaku person….he brought us here for a reason….then we shouldn't be sent home," her voice was like heaven to him, a brook tinkling over it's own stones, "I don't want to go home, Hotohori. There's nothing for me there….nothing."

Her eyes strayed to his large hand lying on her small one. Listening she waited as he took in her statement, "If you do not wish to go back, I will not force you. You may stay here as long as you please. It will be no bother as I enjoy your company immensely."

As someone who naturally distrusted people, her blue eyes turned to him to see if he was truly sincere. Upon gaining that knowledge, she hugged hum suddenly unable to do anything else. Her action shocked him momentarily, gaining his bearings again; Hotohori smiled and enfolded her in a gentle embrace.

"You need to be put to bed now, Sachiko. You've had a long and confusing day; and I'm sure you headache has not lessened since dinner," he smiled and slid open her door waiting for her to enter, "I will fetch you for breakfast in the morning."

She burrowed deeper into his embrace before letting him go, offering simple but sincere gratitude she entered her room and watched him walk away. Quickly stripping down to her undergarment after closing the door, she fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Straightening his attire, Chichiri grabbed his monk's staff and quickly walked to the shrine as the sky began to slowly lighten by dawn's demand. He had to consult with Taiitsukun about what was happening. All four priestess' had come into the book; it made no sense why Suzaku would bring two women from Miaka's world into their world.

Sachiko awoke startled and in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming, but couldn't remember about what. But it had frightened her. Standing up, she quickly grabbed a handful of robes that were three times her size, put them on and stepped out onto the walkway to watch the sunrise. But her reverie was only momentary, the moment she saw the blue hair monk leaving for his conference, she followed stealthily. She wanted to know what this Taiitsukun had to say about her future.

"Taiitsukun….why are they here? Why have they been sent to us? What is their purpose?

The spy soon found out Tasuki had been right, the old witch really was quite ugly, but she also exuded power. Her old, scratchy voice answered swiftly, "Chichiri, I do not know their purpose. But they are not supposed to be here; Just as none of the priestess' were meant to stay."

"But by coming here they returned four members of the Suzaku seven to life! Surely they must be here on a mission of good fortune to Konan!"

"We must wait and see what Suzaku has in store for them. Remember, Chichiri, Suzaku uses mortals as a means to an end, like all the four gods do."

"Have you no clues as to why they are here?"

"I merely assume it has something to do with the current war. But that leaves the question as to why Miaka was not summoned instead. Oh Chichiri," she saw his resolve saddened, "They cannot stay forever."

"Thank you, Taiitsukun. I will inform everyone of what you have said."

With the meeting ended, Sachiko's emotions were in angry turmoil. Turning in a flurry of oversized robes, she flew back down the walkway until she passed her room and leaned against the corner railing, her heart in distress.

Unknowing his conversation was overheard, Chichiri walked to the dining room and to his surprise as he opened the doors, both Hotohori and Chiriko were already sitting there speaking to each other of times past.

Chiriko was the first to notice his friend in the doorway, "Did you see Taiitsukun, Chichiri?

"Yes I did, Chiriko, however, I would like everyone here so I do not have to repeat what I know multiple times. Will, you please fetch Nuriko and Mitsukake, while I get Tasuki and Takako? I'm sure won't mind obtaining Sachiko, Your Highness."

All three men left the dining hall in search of their comrades. As he rounded passed through the labyrinth of walkways, Hotohori found Sachiko merely gazing out at the grounds. However, her gaze was not what drew his attention. The fact that she was wearing his royal robes rather casually is what made him smile. They practically swallowed her small frame.

"Sachiko?"

Her heart fell at the sound of his voice, running her fingers through her unruly hair; she did not turn to face him, "Hotohori….Good Morning."

"Good Morning. My robes look very nice on you," he commented with a smile as he leaned next to her.

The pinkish tint that darkened her cheeks told him she was not aware she was wearing his robes, "They were in my room," her face was still solemn but she smiled nonetheless, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. Will you accompany me to the dining hall? Chichiri wishes to speak with everyone."

"He spoke to Taiitsukun already."

Hotohori mistook her statement of knowledge for a question, "Yes he did," taking her slight hand in his; he led her towards the dining hall."

Chichiri knocked loudly on Tasuki's door, "Tasuki?! Wake up?!" He did not find it strange that his brother seishi did not awaken, not with all the alcohol he had the night before. Thinking he would come back, he moved on to Takako's room to wake her. Knocking softer, her gently called her name.

Slashing green eyes woke in a stupor. Taking in his surroundings, he smiled at seeing that Takako had not been some dream. Standing up carefully as not to wake her, he made his way to the door and opened it to find Chichiri.

"What are you doing in her room!?" The monk stood wide-eyed. With all of Tasuki's rambling of how he hated women, this was certainly a shock.

Tasuki frowned, "Nothing happened….we just talked."

"Tasuki-….," Chichiri sighed, "I've spoken with Taiitsukun and you need to hear what she said."

This time an angry glare met his words, "I don't give a damn what the ol' witch said. Takako said she's staying no matter what. So it doesn't matter what was said."

"But-…Tasuki-…..you know she can't do that," he hardened his voice, "No wake her up and get to the dining room."

"Then I'll find a way to keep her! Taiitsukun won't take someone else for me…"

Chichiri shoved his foot in the door as Tasuki went to close it, "You…you like her…don't you Tasuki?"

The shirtless man stopped for a moment and contemplated, he swallowed hard his voice a mere whisper, "Yes….I do."

Closing the door tightly, he returned to the bedside and sat next to Takako and gently ran his finger through her wealth of ebony hair. Blinking in the soft morning light, she turned and looked up to see him, "…so it wasn't all a dream….well, that just made my day better already."

"No it wasn't a dream at all," he said with a smile on his face but sadness in his heart. Drawing her up to his chest in a hug, he held her to him tightly. Sensing his sadness she returned his embrace, "Tasuki? What's wrong?"

"Chichiri spoke to Taiitsukun. He wanted us to come to the dining room to hear the news, and I told him no."

In fear of the answer, she clung to hum afraid he would disappear, "she probably said we couldn't stay. But what if I don't want to leave?! What if I want to stay here? I hated it at home…I don't want to leave, Tasuki."

He held her tighter, determined to save her, "You won't leave then. You don't have to leave, Takako. I promise….I'll keep you here."

Chichiri returned to the dining room to find everyone else present. Though Sachiko not only looked uncomfortable in her clothes but also rather upset. He took a seat across the table from her and Hotohori. In her robes, Sachiko clung tightly to them, being the only one to know she wore practically nothing under them thinking she would've had time to change if she hadn't stood thinking on the walkway. Now she clutched them closed to keep from showing anything. She had followed Hotohori reluctantly, already knowing what Chichiri would say, but the emperor had (and still did) have a tight but gentle hold on her hand. As everyone got comfortable for the discussion, Sachiko had a sudden panic attack, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want tot know what was said!"

Hotohori grasped her hand tighter and stared at her in worriment, "Don't you wish to know why you are here?"

Her angry blue gaze focused on the wooden floor covered in satin sitting pillows, "She didn't tell him anything. She just said we couldn't stay. I don't want to hear it again...I can't!"

"You overheard them? You know what was said?"

She glared at Chichiri who showed no facial response to this news, "Yes, I know what the old witch said. And I won't leave! I won't go back to that life! Ever!"

With her emotional outburst she ripped her hand away and fled the room in a flood of robes running down the walkway. Hotohori got up and ran after her, not caring what needed to be said at the moment.

* * *

**My goodness. What could've possibly happened to Sachiko to make her hate real life so much?? Will Taitsukun make them leave??**

**Review!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Sachiko!! Wait a moment!!"

Running as fast as she could, she didn't even register where she was simply that she had to get away. It was always like this; as far back as she could remember in her miserable life. Everything….everyone was taken away. It wouldn't happen again!! Angry tears formed but never fell from Sachiko's soft eyes. Daring to look behind her, she recognized the flurry of robes following her. That simple task caused her feet to tangle in her oversized robes and sent her tumbling to the ground, the royal robes pooling down around her now bare shoulders.

Hotohori stopped as he saw her tumble and approached her slowly. Extending his strong hand, he clasped her shoulder attempting to convey comfort but his mind was suddenly connected to these horrific scenes as if he had sucked through a vortex into another's world.

A young girl with long, lank purple hair huddled in the corner watching her mother being taken away by a coroner while her father was hauled away by the police. The same girl being thrown against a wall as she crumples to the floor and then whipped across her back with a wire leaving long scars. His body rushed through to a new scene of the same child, now a teenager laughing nervously with another girl the same age with long black hair. And yet another scene flashed by him of Sachiko, roughly the same age she was now, with a look of pure rage on her face and she came upon a young girl being beat up by a local gang. Her eyes seemed to darken to a dangerous blue as her usual fly-away hair seemed to defy gravity as it raised and she was surrounded by a red aura. She raised her arm, fists clenched; Hotohori's eyes widened as he saw a glowing kanji appear on her left wrist although he could not discern it. Her fists suddenly opened and the gang was shot backward away from the girl into a brick wall behind them. As though affected by the blast as well, Hotohori seemed to fly backward and landed on the wooden planking of the palace walkway.

Shaking his head as if to clear away cobwebs, he lifted his caramel eyes and locked with her periwinkle ones as they filled with an unknown fear. Placing the back of her hand to her mouth, Sachiko let out a gasp, picked herself up- robes and all and ran as far away from him as she could……he knew now.

He knew what a **_freak _**she was.

Every seishi in the vicinity suddenly shot up from what they were doing feeling the influx of Suzaku's power radiate through the palace. Takako gasped in pain, grasped her right wrist, and nearly doubled over from the pain as she and Tasuki sat in front of one of the palace ponds enjoying breakfast together. Tasuki reached for her, but Takako sensed his intentions and quickly stood away from him the same fear that passed into Sachiko's eyes now filling hers. Turning, she ran instinctively seeking out Sachiko to find out what was wrong.

Unsure of what was happening, Tasuki stood and looked up to where she ran. To his left he caught sight of the rest of the seishi who look equally as confused. None of them had called upon Suzaku's powers or their own powers. Where had this influx come from?

Hotohori stood behind his brothers-in-arms and spoke softly to where only they could hear, including Tasuki who had recently joined them on the palace walkway, "I know why they're here."

* * *

**I know, I know its short. But I've got a life too. Anyways, enjoy! I'll post more soon. I hope. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
